


Keep It Going

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' magic angel dick, Cumslut!Dean, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: A hunt gone almost-wrong has Dean full of adrenaline. He wants Cas to keep it going.





	Keep It Going

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE
> 
> This was a tumblr request @omgsuchdestiel go throw a prompt in my ask box

It was a particularly close call on the hunt they had just finished, they all could have died, especially Dean if he was only a fraction less careful. Call Dean an adrenaline junky, but he wanted that rush, craved that danger even when he really shouldn't. So when he bursted into the bunker with a smile on his face and a spring in his step, Cas knew he was in for a treat. 

Dean walked past him immediately and patted him on the shoulder, walking back towards his bedroom. “You coming, Angel?” The smirk in his voice made it apparent that he had something planned, and Cas was not one to pass that up, even when Sam gave him a questioning look which he shrugged off before following Dean. 

When the door closed behind them, Cas was up against the wall within seconds, a hot, energized Dean Winchester pressing hard against him. Cas was still the one grounding them both, the one that had the most control, but Dean was ravishing him, or at least his mouth. When he did pull away a string of saliva connected them in a gross yet somehow hot way. “Hey, Cas, can I suck you off?”

Dean asked as if it was even a question, Cas’ mouth attacking his to shut him up. It didn't take long for Castiel to let his hands wander into Dean's hair, slowly pushing Dean down where he needed to be. Dean got the high from danger, Cas got the high from Dean. And Dean gave amazing head when he was this into it. Dean fell to his knees with a thud as he gripped the front of the angel’s pants firmly. 

Dean could have teased him, mouthed against rough fabric and frustrated Cas to no end, but he wanted it too bad. Castiel’s pants and boxers were down around his ankles in no time, Dean smiling and licking his lips at the sight of Cas’ already almost fully hard cock. “Alright.” Dean smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head and looked up at the angel. “Fuck my face, really let me have it.” 

If this had been a few months ago, Castiel would have questioned Dean's eagerness, but by now he knew that the hunter enjoyed this. Cas gently cradled Dean's head in his hands and gave a questioning look to make sure Dean was ready. A quick nod was all it took before Cas was shoving his cock down Dean's throat and grinning. What could he say, he had an acquired taste for seeing Dean on his knees. 

Dean always participated in the beginning, moving his tongue along the bottom of the length in his mouth while Cas thrusted at a leisurely pace. He even reached up to toy with Castiel’s balls while he hollowed his cheeks and kept a wide open mouth. When they started Dean was so focused, and it was Cas’ goal to distract him. 

The thrusts he was making were becoming faster, harder, and every time he hit the back of Dean's throat, a moan that felt just amazing vibrated through his dick. He even started tugging at Dean's hair while he fucked into the hunter’s mouth, satisfied with himself when he saw Dean unbutton his jeans to relieve the tightness that slowly became more uncomfortable.

Dean had a strange oral fixation, and Castiel had no doubt that that sensitivity of Dean's mouth had motivated the erection in his pants. He had seen Dean get off on just blowing him before and it was remarkably beautiful. Dean didn't like that word, but Castiel didn't think any other word truly described it. Dean was on the path to doing that exactly, Cas could tell by the way his hips rolled like they were searching for friction.

The only pleasure that Dean allowed himself was the occasional light brush of his boxers against his already leaking cock, but he was more focused on the way that his throat expanded around Castiel. The weight on his tongue, the occasional slide across the roof of his mouth, and the slick feeling of the head sliding past his lips when Cas pulled all the way out. No one should feel so amazing just from something in their mouth, but Dean was riding a high of adrenaline.

Cas was starting to feel that desperate urge that told him he was close, and he started bucking his hips into Dean shallow and fast, until Dean tapped his thigh and signaled for him to pull out. Dean looked amazing, spit slick lips and jaw slack and relaxed, his breathing fast and heavy as his cock eagerly brushed against the rough denim of his jeans. He was close too. 

“On my face, Cas, please.” 

Cas usually finished in his mouth, watched him swallow it all with a grin, but this was good too. More than good. Dean closed his eyes when Cas started to slowly stroke himself, letting out a breathy moan when the angel’s thumb brushed against his bottom lip gently. The finger kept going, even reaching in to brush against his tongue while Dean whined. 

With a brush of Cas’ thumb against the roof of his mouth, Dean felt himself falling over the edge with no warning, cock spurting repeatedly onto his stomach as he lost himself in the feeling. He almost forgot that Cas was about to coke before he felt his face being striped with Castiel’s release, a reasonable amount making its way into Dean's mouth so that he could swallow it. 

He finally opened his eyes when he heard Cas’ breathing slow, riding the final aftershocks of an orgasm. Dean popped the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth briefly just to make sure he was done, grinning when one final spurt of come shot onto his tongue and Cas leaned heavily against the wall at the sensitivity. Of course Dean pulled off with that obscene pornstar pop. 

Dean only wished that he could get more come in his mouth. Or on his face. Preferably both. Over and over again. Alright, so maybe he was a kittle too into it. 

“Am I still ‘beautiful’ when I do that, angel.”

“Of course, Dean. Very beautiful.”

Dean looked eager, but almost embarrassed. “Then we can do it again?” Cas knew what he wanted, even if he was embarrased to admit it.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas snapped and watched his erection come back to life while Dean reached a hand up to jerk it slowly, poised to add more white to the mess on his face.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST MORE KINKY SHIT FOR ME TO WRITE IN THE COMMENTS REQUEST MORE KINKY SHIT FOR ME TO WRITE IN THE COMMENTS PPLLEASE


End file.
